


扒一扒武林盟主和魔教教主不得不说的二三事

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 武林盟主×魔教教主
Relationships: Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan





	扒一扒武林盟主和魔教教主不得不说的二三事

1.

今日的武林盟依旧不太平。

盟主的狗又来祸害盟内各路英雄好汉了。到处撒尿不说，还蹦到副盟主头上耀武扬威。战况已经进行到大家穷凶恶极围追堵截要把它炖了当下酒菜了。

武林盟主陈泗旭放下茶，叹了口气，冲边牧招了招手：“查理，过来。你又胡闹。”

查理飞快地逃到安全地带，像是换了只狗似的，吐着舌头眼巴巴地卖萌，陈泗旭无奈地薅了薅它的毛。

还能怎么办，当然是选择原谅它啊。

没人知道，这条令武林盟恨之入骨又无可奈何的狗是隔壁魔教教主送的。

废话，有人知道还了得，武林盟不得把魔教一窝端了。

但是武林盟扫地的小陈知道。

记得那是一个月黑风高的晚上，他亲眼看见魔教教主翻墙进来，和盟主私会……呸，和盟主进行秘密交谈。

然后盟主就怀抱着不知道什么东西，鬼鬼祟祟地回房了。小陈眼尖，认出那是一条边牧。

从此以后盟主对这条叫“查理”的狗爱护有加，天天带在身边，还用上好的绸缎给它定制衣服。查理趾高气昂地在教众面前炫耀，因为盟主还宣布它成为了武林盟镇盟之宝。

但是它实在难以服众，就连江湖上赫赫有名的敖三爷来找盟主叙旧，也无比嫌弃它：“你们武林盟落魄到这般田地了吗？”

一时间武林盟上下议论纷纷，大家都纳闷盟主是不是被下了蛊，居然对这么丑一只狗鬼迷心窍。

查理发出了抗议的嚎叫：你才丑！你们武林盟上下都丑！

小陈一边扫地一边感慨。

魔教居然丧心病狂到送狗扰乱人心，不愧是魔教，手段果然毒辣！

2.

新一期的《江湖日报》今日八卦版的头条是“扒一扒武林盟主和魔教教主不得不说的二三事”。

陈泗旭仔仔细细认认真真地看了三遍，觉得文笔优美逻辑清晰感情真挚，思索着这个名叫伍贺的人真是个百世难遇的奇才。

但是他忽略了很重要的一点——这种大规模发行的报纸很容易就能获取，而为了紧跟潮流掌握武林的动态，武林盟的人事部订阅了全年份《江湖日报》，武林盟人手一份。

于是大家皱眉看着文章上“武林盟主和魔教教主相爱相杀，水火阵容永不相容，究竟为哪般？是王不见王还是织女牛郎？”的字眼，眼泪汪汪。

孽缘，都是孽缘。盟主为了江湖太平，竟然不惜出卖自己的肉体（？），这种牺牲小我成全大我的精神简直闻者落泪见者伤心啊！不哭不是武林人！

只有小陈翻白眼。王不见王个查理啊！魔教教主隔三差五就往我们这边跑好吗？别以为黑灯瞎火的我就看不见你们那些见不得人的交易了！

小陈表示他这双眼看透了太多。

一阵阴风袭来，魔教教主唇红齿白，翩翩似仙，立于武林盟墙头上。

众教徒拔刀挥剑，一级警戒。

张真源抬眼，红色的眼影衬得他风情万种，轻轻淡淡扔下一句：“别误会，我只是来送个腰带。”

说罢抛下一物。众人围上去一看——藏青色绣暗银纹，还印着武林盟专属logo。

？？？？？？？

我们盟主的腰带怎么在你那？？？

魔教教主懒得解释，长袍一挥，瞬间消失。

《江湖日报》第628期被供了起来。这张见证历史的报纸上面武林盟主和魔教教主的画像中间还画了一颗歪歪扭扭的桃心。

不过后来查理撒了泡尿把它毁了。

3.

今日的魔教依旧很太平。

当然，只是看起来太平。

财务部清点账单时发现魔教的钱又莫名其妙丢失了好一大笔，上报给魔教一位德高望重的元老，元老一脸看破红尘叹道：“孽缘啊，都是孽缘。”

魔教教主张真源第212次被警告说“教主求你不要再挪用公款去救济武林盟了，正邪不两立啊你清醒一点”，郁郁寡欢地躺在床上拨弄他的紫色纱巾。

查理也不在身边，好寂寞啊。

也不知道查理在武林盟过得好不好，武林盟那么穷酸，都舍不得重做一个像样点的招牌，可想而知查理的生活一定很辛苦，陈泗旭说不定还要给它灌茶叶。为了查理，它只能给武林盟偷偷打钱。

才不是为了某个不管事的盟主。（查理：呵呵。）

魔教有两个护法，左护法小何和右护法小圆。两人垂涎教主宝座已久，奈何迫于压力，怕篡位后被人说三道四便一直没有动手——对，魔教也是很讲究名声的。

如今教主和武林盟主勾结，魔教上下无人不知无人不晓，众怒难平，时机已到。

把魔教吉祥物查理送给武林盟主陈泗旭也就算了，挪用公款又是几个意思？魔教要和武林盟联姻了是吗？

张真源：也不是不可以。

4.

小何和小圆私底下密谋篡位的事，没想到武林盟主亲自来了。

没翻墙没上房，大摇大摆从魔教正门进来，手里拿着金闪闪的魔教教主令牌。

魔教一众人等惊恐万分。

正面刚是不可能的了，武林盟主看起来没什么本事，实际上武功厉害得很。

尤其他还带来了曾经把整个魔教整得鸡犬不宁的小祖宗查理。

没想到你武林盟说是正派，手段也阴险得很，居然拿查理当人（狗）质！

……有话好说，先把查理放下。

小何小圆咬牙切齿，和查理大眼瞪小眼，仿佛从查理惺忪朦胧的眼里读出了求助的信息。

他们自称“闭关不见任何人”的教主张真源不知何时已经走到了陈泗旭身旁，忧心忡忡地看着查理：“查理病了吗？怎么看起来无精打采的。”

陈泗旭：“没睡醒而已。”

张真源抱起查理掂量了几下：“都怪你，它瘦了好多。”

“盟里不待见它。”陈泗旭悠悠道，“他们还想拿它下酒，有没有人性了？不过你说边牧的肉是不是好吃一点？”

“可能吧。你说得我想尝尝了。”

查理醒了，查理瑟瑟发抖，查理想活下来。

于是查理从张真源的怀里跳了出来，三下两下跳上了护法的肩头。

“陈泗旭你就是这样对我的吗？”张真源忽然痛心疾首道，“我把查理交给你带，你居然没有好好照顾它，它跟我都不亲近了！你辜负了我的一番真心！”

“好好好，今晚补偿你还不行吗？”

查理：汪汪汪？？？我只是条未成年边牧，这不是去魔教的车，我要下车！

小何&小圆：？？？这跟说好的死对头的剧本怎么不一样？？

捧着瓜子花生的魔教教众开开心心地吃瓜起哄：打起来打起来！

5.

江湖上的人都知道，武林盟主是正派人士，重情重义，一言九鼎。

所以哪怕是魔道中人，他答应的事也一定会完成。

于是武林盟主光明正大地在魔教住了下来，和魔教教主挤一个房间。

呵呵，魔教不比破落寒酸的武林盟，魔教光鲜亮丽多了，当然会有很多空房间，但是教主威胁大家不许说出去，否则就罚他们照顾查理一个月。

魔教教众：OK，fine，你是教主你牛逼。

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。

魔教教主的房间内，两个身影交叠在一起。

“你轻点……”

事情进展得很顺利，就在最后一道防线要被攻破时，漆黑的房内传来了一道熟悉的声音——

“汪。”

陈泗旭：“……”

张真源：“……”

查理：“……”

自求多福吧，可怜的小查理。

第二天魔教两个看门的小喽啰站岗无聊，开始日常聊八卦。

“哎，听说教主要把查理炖了犒劳大家这是真的吗？”

“是的吧，我早上路过都看到那个武林盟主在生火了。”

“哇靠，他这么厉害，还会生火？”

“不然怎么当上武林盟主的呢。”

6.

武林盟主在魔教留宿一晚的事不知道是谁走漏了风声，没几天江湖上就传得沸沸扬扬。

《江湖日报》趁热打铁，又发布了一篇详细地描述武林盟主和魔教教主的感情心路历程的文章，依旧由伍贺执笔，爱恨情仇被添油加醋地夸大，疯狂歌颂了这可歌可泣感人至深的爱情，一时间风靡全武林。

许多人都被他们的爱情故事打动了，纷纷加入“武魔”的大队中去。粉丝堪比大将军和当今圣上的粉丝。

然后，一本名叫《铜钱四元》的杂志横空出世。

虽然印刷有些粗糙，排版也十分简陋，但是胜在故事内容精彩，每期都会刊登好多武林盟主x魔教教主的脆皮鸭文学，偶尔还会登一下魔教教主x武林盟主这种小炸毛以示抚慰。

其中以一个叫“挽昱”的写手最为出名。另一个叫“园丁”的不甘落后，两人经常你一篇我一篇地发文，从小甜饼到虐文，从短篇到中长篇，各式各样应有尽有。

小何和小圆看着新一期《铜钱四元》，相视邪魅一笑，深藏功与名。

7.

武林盟主想隐退了。

他说他觉得自己年纪大了，经不起折腾，武林属于更年轻的一代人。

武林盟一众白发苍苍胡子花白的长老露出了职业假笑。

经过三天三夜的观察思索，陈泗旭终于找到了一个合适的接班人。

小陈知道这件事后惶恐地握紧了自己的小扫把。

盟主，我只是个扫地的我什么都不知道，不能因为我碰巧撞见了几次你和魔教教主约会就把我往火坑里推啊！我除了扫地和yy什么也不会啊！

魔教教主也退位了。

小何和小圆的篡位计划刚写到第一步，就没有存在的必要了。

因为张真源直接把教主的位置让给了他们。

小何小圆表示幸福来得太突然了。

陈泗旭和张真源从此过上了神仙眷侣的性福生活。

当然如果没有一只叫查理的狗死乞白赖地跟着他们的话，他们会更开心的。

8.

小陈很不开心。

谁来告诉他为什么他都当上了盟主但是武林盟的地还是由他来扫啊？？？

他很郁闷，于是他约了新任魔教教主们一起写故事投稿给《铜钱四元》来排解内心的苦闷和悲痛。

主角当然是跑路的前武林盟主和前魔教教主。

并且他们还因为谁上谁下这种事情吵了起来。

小陈放狠话说明天就要携武林盟十万精兵攻打魔教。小何说拉倒吧武林盟哪有那么多人，能来十个就不错了。小圆说来就来谁怕谁，不来是查理。

然而第二天他们都睡过了头。


End file.
